


Jeu de chasse

by Kurotsuki_no_hana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Chasseur Ichigo, M/M, Vampire Grimmjow, slight AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotsuki_no_hana/pseuds/Kurotsuki_no_hana
Summary: Léger AU. Ichigo n'a pas eu de chance depuis qu'il est devenu un Chasseur, et maintenant un certain vampire compte bien faire de Ichigo sien, au grand malheur de celui-ci qui n'avait rien demandé.





	Jeu de chasse

**Un OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques années déjà, donc la qualité n'est pas la même que mes travaux actuels. Mais j'ai tout de même décidé de le poster, au cas où il plairait à certains.**  
.......................................................................................................

\- Lâche-moi !

Karakura. Une ville normal comme vous voyez partout avec des écoles, des espaces verts, des bureaux, zones commerciales et résidentiels, oui, une ville qui ne change rien de l’ordinaire. Pourtant pour ceux qui savent regarder, et surtout pendant la nuit, cette ville n’est pas ce qu’on appeler de « normale ». Oh bien sûr il y a des accidents, des gangs qui rodent mais plusieurs fois aucune raison ne peut être donnée à ces accidents et franchement, la plupart semble irréalistes. Seules quelques personnes, une infime partie des habitants connaissent la vérité, les véritables raisons …

Le jeune garçon se fit plaquer violemment contre un mur, l’air arraché de ses poumons tandis qu’il se débattait contre le bras qui le maintenait par le cou, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, la main qui n’essayait pas de dégager le bras de sa gorge emprisonnée dans une poigne ferme.

Un sourire satisfait s’étira sur le visage de son assaillant au grognement de douleur qu’il émit et il ne pût s’empêcher de ricaner au regard que le plus jeune lui envoya, découvrant des canines anormalement longues. 

Des vampires. A cause de la forte concentration en énergie spirituelle concentrée dans la ville, Karakura est devenue une sorte de point de rassemblement pour les vampires et bien sûr, là où les vampires agrègent, les chasseurs ne sont jamais loin. Maintenant ce n’est pas non plus comme s’ils couraient les rues, car même si il y avait une forte présence spirituelle, peu de personnes en fait en possède suffisamment pour les intéresser et même parmi ceux-là, seul un petit groupe peut les distinguer des autres humains. 

\- Allez Ichigo ! Bat-toi sérieusement !

Il s’approcha un peu plus, passant sa langue le long du cou de Ichigo qui frissonna.

\- Ou je vais t’avoir, termina t-il au creux de son oreille, ses yeux azur brillant de défi et de soif de sang.

Sa langue recommença à tracer la veine du cou, le plus jeune se tendant au contact quand une lumière à la fois lumineuse et sombre lui apparut du coin de l’œil. D’un geste vif il relâcha sa proie et fit un bond en arrière, atterrissant à quelques mètres du sol et du jeune homme alors qu’un rayon de pure énergie réduit à néant tout ce qu’il y avait derrière là où il se trouvait l’instant d’avant.

Le vampire fronça un instant les sourcils avant que son rictus ne soit de nouveau en place, un rire dément éclatant rapidement dans le silence. Son regard se posa sur la figure de sa proie, ses deux orbes ambrées fières, ses muscles qu’il savait contractés sous la tenue des Chasseurs et par dessus tout l’expression qu’il avait sur son visage : un désir de combattre qui rivalisait le sien. D’un geste de la main un garganta apparue à ses côtés et il passa à l’intérieur.

\- Ohé Grimmjow !

Grimmjow se retourna alors que la brèche se refermait, céruléen contre ambre et lança :

\- A la prochaine, Chasseur, on continuera nôtre discutions à ce moment là !

Ichigo était exaspéré, non barrez ça, il en avait carrément marre ! Ok les vampires existent et ne sont pas que des contes pour enfants, ça il pouvait vivre avec. Qu’il les combattent pour protéger sa famille et ses amis ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça – même si ses professeurs n’étaient pas du même avis ! – mais qu’il se fasse attaquer à n’importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit là il disait non !

En ce moment Ichigo courait pour rentrer chez lui, énervé par la journée qu’il venait de passer : d’abord son père l’avait réveillé comme à son habitude (ce qui lui avait valu son pied dans la figure. On pourrait croire qu’à force il apprendrait !), la veille il n’avait pas eu le temps de travailler ses leçons à cause de vampires, résultat il avait dû travailler deux fois plus en cours, ensuite trois vampires avaient eus la bonne idée de l’attaquer en plein cours (heureusement avec Chad ils avaient eus vite fait de s’en débarrasser) et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il se retrouvait à courir sous une pluie torrentielle !

Donc ouais, c’était pas une bonne journée.

Il venait de tourner dans la rue menant à chez lui quand une pression dans l’air le fit s’arrêter, évitant ainsi de justesse d’être empalé au sol.

\- Yo Chasseur ! Content de me revoir ?!

Définitivement pas son jour.

\- Grimmjow … commença t-il en se retournant … et recula de plusieurs pas quand il vit à quel point le vampire était proche de lui. 

Grimmjow s’avança tranquillement, apparemment satisfait de la réaction d’Ichigo si son rictus indiquait quelque chose et se pencha légèrement pour retirer son zanpakuto du sol, Ichigo ne le quittant pas une seconde des yeux.

\- Alors ? Même pas un bonjour ?

Ichigo le regarda longuement puis secoua la tête ; il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’entrer dans son petit jeu. Ils étaient trop près, il fallait qu’il se débarrasse de lui avant que …

\- Ichi-ni !

Trop tard …

Ichigo se tourna vers la voix et il ne fut pas surprit de voir sa petite sœur Yuzu dans son imperméable avec un parapluie à la main. Probablement pour lui.

Elle dirigea son regard derrière l’épaule de son frère avec une expression de surprise puis sourit en s’exclamant :

\- Un nouvel ami à toi, Ichi-ni ?!

Ledit Ichi-ni se passa la main sur le visage avec un léger grognement, ignorant l’eau qui continuait de s’abattre sur lui. Grimmjow, au vue de la réaction de sa proie décida de s’amuser un peu et acquiesça après avoir rengainer son arme, souriant légèrement à la joie naïve de la fillette. 

Et ce que redoutait Ichigo arriva ; Yuzu insista pour que Grimmjow vienne chez eux et reste dîner.

L’orage va durer encore longtemps et vous allez attraper froid si vous restez comme ça, commença t-elle en attrapant la main de Grimmjow et l’entraînant avec elle, faisant de même avec son frère. - Et il est hors de question que vous restiez dans des vêtements trempés !

Et qui était-il pour dire non à sa petite sœur ? Croyez le ou non il avait déjà essayé, plusieurs fois, seulement pour échouer lamentablement.

C’est ainsi qu’il se retrouva dans la situation présente ; Yuzu avait, à peine arrivés chez eux emmené - ou plutôt traîné – le vampire à l’étage et lui avait interdit de sortir de la salle de bain tant qu’il ne s’était pas réchauffé. Ichigo, en attendant, avait enlevé le haut de son uniforme et s’était passé une serviette dans les cheveux, la laissant autour du cou et cherchait dans son armoire des vêtements de rechange qui pourraient aller au vampire avec une seule question en tête.

Pourquoi est ce qu’il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur lui ?!

Il claqua la porte de l’armoire violemment, la faisant trembler, tout en maugréant contre le culot qu’avait les vampires et en particulier un certain bleuet. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, un pantalon assez ample sous le bras (il n’avait de T-shirt assez grand et il préférait se livrer aux vampires plutôt que d’aller demander un de son père !) et hésita à l’entrée. Il pouvait entendre l’eau couler, mais il n’avait pas envie d’entrer. D’un autre côté il préférait être débarrassé de cette tâche le plus vite possible et sans avoir à écouter les remarques du vampire.

Il opta pour la deuxième idée, après tout c’était juste le temps de déposer le vêtement. Et pourquoi est ce que son cœur semblait s’emballer en pensant au vampire … sous la douche … Ichigo secoua la tête pour s’enlever les images qui venaient de se former et entra. Il se dépêcha de déposer le paquet, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder vers la porte de la douche et se retourna pour partir, sa main déjà sur la poignée.

Enfin c’était son intention avant qu’une main presse la porte fermée et qu’une présence qui devenait trop familière se fasse sentir derrière lui. Il jura intérieurement. Il n’avait pas entendu la douche s’arrêter.

\- Heh … c’est pas très sympa de vouloir t’éclipser après être venu jusque ici. Admonesta Grimmjow en se rapprochant un peu plus du jeune chasseur.

Ichigo déglutit. Il était prit au piège.

\- Laisse moi sortir, dit-il, mais ça voix ressemblait plus à un murmure.  
\- Hein ? Tu sais faudra que tu parle plus fort si tu veux que je t’entende, Strawberry.

Maintenant Ichigo n’était peut être pas doué en anglais mais il savait au moins ce que ça voulait dire et il sentit la colère monter.

Grimmjow quant à lui s’amusait. Il avait sentit sa proie hésiter puis entrer dans la pièce. Le gamin devrait vraiment apprendre à cacher son énergie, pensa t-il avec un ricanement. Il devait pourtant le reconnaître, même à contre-cœur, mais le jeune Chasseur avait un certain courage. D’autres, même parmi les vampires inférieures, ne l’auraient pas fait de peur de se retrouver seul avec lui, ni affronté toutes les autres fois où il était venu dans cette ville comme il l’avait fait. Voir son regard s’allumer quand il le combattait, ses muscles se contracter, le voir se cambrer pour éviter les coups, la bouche légèrement ouverte laissant passer une respiration saccadée par l’épuisement, la sueur perlant sur son visage, sa détermination de vaincre renforcée à chaque coup paré, Grimmjow se lécha les lèvres, l’imaginer comme ça il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer comment il serait dans une toute autre situation.

L'ayant sentit repartir il avait agit rapidement. Il cavait coupé l’eau, avait ouvert la porte d’un mouvement silencieux et s'était approché de sa proie, plaquant une de ses main contre la porte avant qu’il n’ait pu l’ouvrir tout en retenant son envie de le plaquer entre lui et le mur et de le ravager ici et maintenant. Il voulait faire durer le jeu aussi longtemps qu’il le pouvait.

Ichigo prit une inspiration pour se calmer et planta son regard qu’il espérait indifférent dans deux orbes azur avant de répéter sa demande, cette fois agrémentée de débattements. Il serait damné s’il le laissait faire ce qu’il voulait, et dans sa maison en plus !

Grimmjow grogna au fond de sa gorge et attrapa de sa main libre les poignets du lycéen, les plaquant fermement au dessus de sa tête, laissant le plus jeune dans une position sans défense, permettant au vampire de laisser son regard détailler le corps à moitié nu de sa proie, ce corps qu’il voulait goûter depuis la première fois qu’il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il raffermit légèrement sa prise lorsqu’il recommença à se débattre et s’approcha lentement de son cou, se délectant de l’expression de sa proie, et lécha la peau, traçant une ligne remontant à l’oreille qu’il mordilla, provoquant un sursaut suivi d’un gémissement qui le fit gronder de satisfaction. 

Ichigo serra les dents lorsqu’il sentit Grimmjow s’attaquer à son cou, poussant inutilement sur ses bras dans l’espoir de se libérer alors que la présence du vampire commençait à envahir ses sens. 

Il sursauta et gémit lorsque Grimmjow commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il devait absolument arrêter ça ! 

Dans un ultime espoir de se libérer il leva son genoux en un coup aussi puissant qu’il le pouvait dans sa position et regretta presque son geste quand Grimmjow poussa un cri de douleur, reculant en tremblant légèrement et en se tenant le bas du ventre. Ichigo grimaça. Il n'avait pas voulu le frapper _là_ mais au moins maintenant il était libre. Ichigo ne s’attarda pas pour savoir si le vampire allait s’en remettre – et il ne voulait certainement pas être là quand ce sera le cas - et se glissa en dehors de la salle de bain et courut jusqu’à sa chambre où il s’enferma, fermant la porte à clé avant de souffler. 

Grimmjow prit plusieurs longue inspirations, s’appuyant d’un bras contre le meuble du lavabo. Le sale petit … maintenant il était hors de question qu’il le laisse s’échapper ! Il enfila le pantalon que le gamin lui avait laissé et sortit en trombe, bien décidé à montrer qui était la proie et qui était le chasseur. 

Ichigo sursauta et s’écarta rapidement de la porte où il s’était adossé quand des coups qui aurait très bien pu la faire sortir de ses gonds si ce n’était pour les renforcements qu’il avait posé la secouèrent violemment. 

\- Ohé je sait que t’es là, Kurosaki ! Ouvre cette putain de porte avant que je la démolisse ou crois moi tu n’aimera pas ce que je te ferais après ! 

Ichigo réprima une grimace, il n’était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Qu’est ce qu’il allait faire maintenant ?! D’un côté il pouvait lui ouvrir et tenter de le calmer pour éviter d’avoir un vampire en colère sur les bras ou il pouvait le laisser passer ses nerfs sur la porte en attendant qu’il se calme tout seul. 

Encore une fois la deuxième solution lui plaisait mieux. 

Grimmjow jura. Alors comme ça il l’ignorait hein ?! On va voir s’il va pouvoir l’ignorer longtemps. Un rictus étira ses lèvres alors qu’une idée lui venait en tête. 

Ichigo soupira lorsque les coups arrêtèrent. Il avait dû comprendre qu’il n’allait pas lui ouvrir et avait renoncé. 

Il aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. 

\- Ichi-ni … 

Merde ! Il avait complètement oublié sa sœur ! 

\- Ichi-ni, ouvre la porte s’il te plaît. Ça ne te ressemble pas, ce n’est pas une façon de se comporter envers des invités.

Invité mon œil ! Avec réticence Ichigo s’approcha de la porte et l’ouvrit sur sa petite sœur qui lui sourit en le voyant avant de s’excuser comme quoi elle devait faire des courses de dernière minutes et lui demandant de garder la maison puisque sa jumelle était à une compétition qui terminait tard et que leur père l’avait accompagnée pour l’encourager, laissant les deux garçons face à face jusqu’à qu’ils entendent la porte d’entrée claquer. Ichigo lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau sinon … » et s’écarta, allant à son bureau où il prit son sac et commença à en sortir plusieurs affaires dans l’espoir de travailler un peu. 

Enfin c’était son intention mais apparemment Grimmjow avait autre chose en tête. Ichigo arrêta tout mouvement lorsque le vampire se plaça juste derrière lui, ses deux bras coupant toute échappatoire et ses mains plaquées sur le bureau. 

\- Et qu’est ce que tu crois faire, hein Ichigo ? Demanda t-il sur un ton qui fit déglutir le jeune chasseur. 

Grimmjow était encore en colère. 

\- Mes devoirs comme tu le vois. Contrairement à certain j’ai autre chose à faire que de me battre à longueur de journée. Répliqua t-il calmement  
\- Hmm … 

Grimmjow se rapprocha un peu plus, son corps frôlant le dos de Ichigo et regarda par dessus son épaule, poussant une exclamation de dédain à la vue des livres. 

\- Tu t’occupera de ça après. J’ai autre chose de prévu pour toi. 

Sans attendre une réponse il retourna le plus jeune pour lui faire face et lui prit les lèvres avec les siennes, profitant du moment de surprise pour introduire sa langue, dominant sans problème le baiser. 

Ichigo, plus surpris qu’autre chose essaya de repousser le vampire mais il se retrouvait complètement coincé. Il couina lorsque Grimmjow plaça une de ses main dans le creux de son dos et le rapprocha de lui, son corps, il remarqua, s’imbriquant parfaitement dans celui du bleuet et il sentit une de ses cuisse frôler son entre jambe. Il réussi a détourner la tête au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, à bout de souffle et tenta d’arrêter le vampire mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gémissement lorsque son cou fut de nouveau attaqué, ses canines égratignant légèrement la peau donnant un effet de douleur mêlée de plaisir qui l’excita malgré lui. 

La chaleur de leur corps était presque suffocante. Ichigo pouvait sentir les muscles du vampire sous ses doigts alors qu’il tentait de le repousser, se battant contre ses instincts qui lui disait de se laisser faire. Grimmjow se détacha du cou du plus jeune et reprit ses lèvres, sa langue allant chercher sa compagne dans un baiser intense qui fit presque perdre pied au lycéen, son corps ne pouvant s’empêcher de chercher la chaleur du vampire alors que son cerveau lui disait de réagir et de ne pas se laisser faire. 

Grimmjow quant à lui observait les réactions de sa jeune proie et il pouvait clairement le voir se débattre intérieurement. Oh il savait ce qu’il se passait dans la tête du Chasseur, Grimmjow n’était pas stupide, et étant donné ce qu’il était ça ne l’étonnait pas. Mais il était décidé à avoir cet être, il fallait juste qu’il l’aide un peu. Il relâcha légèrement sa prise, coupant ainsi le baiser avec une expression que le plus jeune ne manqua pas et qui le fit trembler de peur et d’anticipation . 

Un prédateur. 

Il ne l’avait jamais vu avec un tel regard, même pas pendant leurs combats, et Ichigo ne pu s’empêcher de rougir et de ressentir une drôle de satisfaction ; satisfait que ce regard lui soit destiné. 

La main dans le dos de Ichigo glissa lentement vers sa hanche, ses doigts caressant à peine la peau avant de remonter sur le torse alors que l’autre passait dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Grimmjow sourit, satisfait des petits miaulements qui s’échappait de la petite fraise alors qu’il laissait sa main parcourir son corps. 

Il allait le faire lâcher prise. 

Il retourna à son cou, le traçant de sa langue ... 

Et mordit. 

Ichigo se tendit et cria quand il sentit les crocs de Grimmjow percer la peau, l’instant de douleur vite remplacé par une vague de pur plaisir qui lui fit perdre les sens, une chaleur à la fois douce et brûlante se répandant dans son corps. 

Grimmjow ne perdit pas un instant et envoya son futur compagnon sur le lit, un peu amusé de le voir rebondir et crier de protestation et de surprise. Il enleva le reste de vêtements que Ichigo portait, les jetant par dessus son épaule et se positionna au dessus de lui, ses yeux ravageant l’être qu’il désirait et qui lui résistait depuis trop longtemps à son goût : 

Haletant, le regard emplit de plaisir, de curiosité, d'appréhension … et de _désir_ , nota le vampire avec un sourire qui fit frémir le plus jeune. Une main tenait la couverture à côté de sa tête, l’autre posée sur son ventre qui se contractait par moment. Grimmjow traça les lèvres du Chasseur avec un doigt, descendit jusqu’au cou, le torse en passant par les tétons qu’il pinça, Ichigo se cambrant légèrement sous le coup. Il continua jusqu’au ventre, son regard ne quittant jamais les yeux ambrés, traça les contours du nombril avant de lentement continuer plus bas. 

Ichigo cria et s’arqua quand Grimmjow prit son membre dans sa main et commença des mouvements lents, son souffle qu’il avait réussi à reprendre coupé de nouveau de ses poumons. Il ne savait pas ce que le vampire lui avait fait, tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il en voulait plus, il voulait qu’il le touche, il voulait le vampire, il voulait Grimmjow. C’est là que quelque chose en lui se brisa, ou plutôt se remis en place. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du vampire et le rapprocha, gémissant dans le baiser qu’il initia, ses jambes s’écartant et se relevant en une invitation silencieuse. 

Les yeux de Grimmjow s’assombrirent un peu plus de désir. La partie humain d'Ichigo avait enfin laissée sa place. Il l’avait juste assez mordu pour éveiller les instincts que sa petite fraise refusait d’entendre, sa partie vampire. Et vu la résistance qu’il avait montré, il était certain qu’il était au courant de son héritage et qu’il essayait de le cacher. Mais Grimmjow l’avait vu. 

Avec un grondement sourd Grimmjow répondit et approfondit le baiser, frottant leurs érections ensemble, un gémissement commun résonnant dans la pièce alors que Ichigo rejetait sa tête en arrière, découvrant son cou et la marque que Grimmjow lui avait faîte. Il continua lascivement ses mouvements, se repaissant des sons qui sortait de la bouche entrouverte de son futur compagnon et lui présenta trois doigts que le plus jeune prit en bouche, excitant un peu plus le vampire quand sa langue vint les humidifier un à un, mordillant et suçant par moment jusqu’à qu’il juge suffisant et les retirent, le gémissement plaintif qui s’en suivi vite avaler par sa bouche. 

Ichigo miaula dans le baiser lorsque Grimmjow fit pénétrer un doigt, la sensation d’avoir quelque chose à l’intérieur de lui étrange mais pas vraiment douloureuse. Conscient de la première fois de son compagnon Grimmjow serra les dents pour ne pas le prendre tout de suite et introduit un deuxième qui cette fois fit gémir le plus jeune, ses muscles se contractant autour de ses doigts alors qu’il le préparait avec des mouvements de vas et vient et de ciseaux. 

\- Ngh-ah … G-Grim … 

Grimmjow mordilla le cou de son futur compagnon et se remit à caresser son corps pour le divertir du troisième doigts qu’il venait d’introduire en gémissant intérieurement sous l’étroitesse qu’il imaginait autour d’autre chose. 

\- AHH … Grimmjow !! 

Entendre ce cri alors qu’il frôlait sa prostate et voir son corps se cambrer, la tête rejetée en arrière fut de trop. Il retira ses doigts, ignorant la plainte du plus jeune, plaça ses longues jambe sur ses épaules et le pénétra d’un coup jusqu’à la base. 

\- Aahk … Grimm … hn, mal ... \- Ssh, tu dois te détendre Ichi … respire. 

Ichigo respira le plus profondément qu’il pouvait, se concentrant sur Grimmjow qui lui aussi respirait laborieusement, leur regard planté l’un dans l’autre pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité avant qu’il lui fasse signe qu’il pouvait bouger. 

Grimmjow ne pouvait que remercier les cieux à ce signe, Ichigo était tellement étroit, il avait dû lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas le pilonner immédiatement après l’avoir pénétré. Il se retira presque entièrement et commença des mouvements lents, le regard toujours dans celui de son compagnon, cherchant ce point qui ferait hurler le plus jeune. 

\- Nyah ! Grimmjow ! … plus vite … plus fort … 

Grimmjow serra les dents et obligea, allant et venant plus rapidement alors que l’être qui ondulait sous lui criait à chaque coup de butoir qui allait directement frapper sa prostate. Ichigo cria sous les coup de plus en plus puissant, toute pensée cohérente le désertant, laissant seulement une étrange sensation se répandre dans son corps en plus de celle qui lui disait qu’il ne durerait plus longtemps. 

Gri-Grimm … ngh-ah ... je ... 

Grimmjow aussi était presque au bout, il ne restait qu’une chose à faire pour que le lien soit définitif, pour que le plus jeune soit à lui et que tout le monde le sache. Continuant de maltraiter la prostate du demi vampire, Grimmjow se rapprocha et lui vola un baiser, leurs crocs égratignant leurs lèvres avant d’aller dans son cou et de mordre, la petite fraise faisant de même l’instant d’après, la sensation les faisant jouir en même temps dans un cri, Ichigo entre eux et Grimmjow à l’intérieur du plus jeune. 

Tout deux s’écroulèrent sur le matelas, Grimmjow à côté de Ichigo pour ne pas l’écraser avec un bras entourant la taille de son désormais compagnon alors qu’ils reprenaient leur souffle. 

Maintenant tu es à moi, Ichi. Murmura t-il en le rapprochant, ses cheveux orange effleurant son menton alors que le plus jeune ne pût qu’émettre un son d’acquiescement qui fit rire le vampire. 

Pas que le plus jeune l’ait entendu, déjà partit dans les bras de morphée, bientôt suivit par son vampire. 

Quand Yuzu rentra un peu plus tard avec sa sœur et son père qu’elle avait croisée sur le chemin du retour et qu’elle alla les chercher pour le dîner, elle n’eue qu’un sourire énigmatique à leur vue et ferma la porte sans un bruit, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour retenir son père d’aller les étrangler de joie lorsqu’il apprendra la nouvelle. 


End file.
